The Christmas Express
The Christmas Express is the Christmas Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary On the days before Christmas and Hearth's Warming, Princess Yuna and her friends are about to pay a visit to the North Pole to see Santa Claus. With a special train called the Christmas Express, They're off on a fantastic adventure on Christmas Eve. Plot On Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve On Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop were excited about the special time of the year. So, They got ready for bed for a goodnight's rest in hopes for a wonderful holiday. The Arrival of the Christmas Express/Yuna met with her friends Just then, Yuna and Snowdrop could here a sound. As they check outside Canterlot and into the station, A strange figure came out. It was Jack Skellington, He introduced them to the Christmas Express and invited them to come along to the North Pole. Just as they except the invitation, Yuna and Snowdrop met with the rest of their friends were invited too. Tickets to all the children and foals on board/All Aboard! Soon, Yuna and her friends each got their free tickets. Then, The Christmas Express took off. Treasurer tries to get in/Letting him on board with a free ticket Just then, Treasurer was trying to get on the train when it was too late. So, Yuna worked her magic and brought him on board it and spoke to Jack about Treasurer and was given a free ticket. Giving out some hot cocoa/The Trail that leads to the North Pole Then, Yuna and her friends enjoyed some hot cocoa to drink. Suddenly, The ticket got loose by the wind that blow it out of Yuna's hoof. Just as she begins to worry about loosing it, Her ticket came right back up to her. At last, They came to the trail that leads to the North Pole. A path up the mountain/Like a Roller Coaster Ride Soon enough, They came up to a path that leads over the mountain. On the ice, Yuna had to use her magic to prevent the train from loosing it's way to the track. When the Christmas Express came to the mountain top, Everyone and Everypony could see a view and slides down like a Roller Coaster Ride. Discovering the Northern Lights/Getting close to Santa's workshop Just then, Everyone witnessed the Northern Lights. As Yuna looked, They were getting close to Santa's workshop. Jack Skellington present the foals and children to Santa/Meeting with the Elves Soon, Jack Skellington present the foals and children to Santa Claus himself. As he showed them around his workshop, Yuna and her friends met his elves who're working hard this Christmas. Seeing Santa's Reindeer/Santa Claus' gift for Princess Yuna Soon, Yuna and her friends got to see Santa's Reindeer, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, And Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Then, Santa bestowed a very special gift fit for a princess. As she opened her gift, She got a new royal cape. Returning Yuna and her friends home for Christmas and Hearth's Warming At last, It was time for Yuna and her friends to be brought back home. The next morning, They all celebrated Christmas and Hearth's Warming as a family happily. Trivia *This special was based on The Polar Express. *This special marks the first appearance of The Christmas Express (train). Songs #The Polar Express Score - (when the special begins) Scenes #On Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve #The Arrival of the Christmas Express/Yuna met with her friends #Tickets to all the children and foals on board/All Aboard! #Treasurer tries to get in/Letting him on board with a free ticket #Giving out some hot cocoa/The Trail that leads to the North Pole #A path up the mountain/Like a Roller Coaster Ride #Discovering the Northern Lights/Getting close to Santa's workshop #Jack Skellington present the foals and children to Santa/Meeting with the Elves #Seeing Santa's Reindeer/Santa Claus' gift for Princess Yuna #Retuning Yuna and her friends home for Christmas and Hearth's Warming Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Christmas Specials Category:Iamnater1225